Need You
by vanessaray
Summary: Rachel rushes out crying after 'Need You Now' and Puck doesn't know why. Cue Santana: "Midget speaks through music. Why do you think she picked that song specifically to sing with you, you moron?"


Titled: Need You  
Summary: from pristhebest ; Rachel rushes out crying after 'Need You Now' and Puck doesn't know why. Cue Santana: "Midget speaks through music. Why do you think she picked that song specifically to sing with you, you moron?"  
Gonna by AU because ... well ain't it obvious?  
Disclaimer: song Need you Now by Lady Antebellum and Need You by Travie McCoy. Show by Ryan Murphy and fox. I own nothing, no monies for me.

He remembered her asking him to sing a duet with him to make Finn jealous. He had one of those dopey smiles on his face he had whenever Rachel asked him for something. Don't get him wrong, Finn was his boy. He'd do just about anything to keep or get Finn to be his best bud. Problem was, Rachel actually meant something to him. That way she could just look at him and make him feel like he wasn't a Lima Loser.

He knew that she wanted Finn. Hell, that was the whole reason she broke up with him last year. But he ... like grew and shit. He wasn't the ass he used to be. Rachel, as always it felt like, was the reason he had grown. When no one gave a shat she visited him in juvie. When no one care she did. She was slowly becoming his only reason for living.

It was fine that she was trying to get Finn back. He had reasons for being fine with her plotting. One, Finn was done with her and looking on to Quinn, he caught the oblivious boy stare at the HBIC all the time. Two, he got to spend time with Rachel without her going crazy. Spending time with Rachel was like a double edged sword. She could really cool most of the time. Unless she was going on and on about her inevitable future with Finn or her Broadway career. Sure, he knew she'd make it big out of highschool, but that always reminded him how he'd be stuck here, without her.

Working on a duet with her was all kinds of awesome. She actually listened to him for once. Well, maybe not for once but it seemed that way. He told her to do something different. She could rock out, be theatrical, be sweet. But he thought they'd seen all that enough times. He told her to wow them by doing something really unexpected.

She actually listened. The next day she told him she found the prefect song and he couldn't agree more. It was country, no one would ever see it coming! It wasn't a heart broken song, not really. And even though it seemed like it, it wasn't even a romantic song. It was a song about needing someone when you're at your lowest. He totally understood this song. He'd been drunk a time or two and needed to call someone.

They practiced it and he had to admit they sounded great together. Alot better than her and Finn, but he wouldn't say that. He was helping her get Finn back. Or at least that's what he told her. She got all awkward on him after practicing and he figured she was thinking about Finn so he didn't say anything.

Mr. Schue asked them to sing the song in front of his other football players. He was pissed. Glee club was his thing. He was ok sharing it with Finn, Mike and Sam because they liked music just as much as he did. But those other douches, they didn't get music. Sure, they listened to it on the radio but it didn't touch them inside.

They sang, and they rocked. At the beginning she was looking at Finn, trying to get him jealous. Finn, like ALWAYS was only confused. Then she was looking at him. He figured it was all part of her plan. He didn't really think that she was singing it to him. She wanted Finn. Then he started in on his part. He really was pissed at his fellow FB team mates, so he couldn't help showing them how badass he was even when he was singing. Take that!

Of course the song was a duet and they started to sing together. They rocked, but of course how could they not? They were two hot talented Jew's. Like Neil Diamond and Barbara Streisand. Didn't those two do a duet too? Problem was he couldn't keep from smiling to Rachel. She was so beautiful when she was singing. Even more when she was singing to him.

He felt like a fool, smiling like that while singing to her. This was supposed to be an act. For Finn, even though the idiot would never wise up. Rachel was the best girlfriend and Finn just threw her out like yesterday's garbage. Not cool.

When the song ended he was smiling to Rachel as she looked down. He didn't know if this was part of her plot. Fuck, if it was it was working on him. He say her all vulnerable and wanted to do whatever it took to make her feel better.

"The girl with the mohawk had a really nice voice" That switched a very violent part of his brain on. He took his guitar strap off. "Funny. Yeah, man. That's good" He said, pretending to be cool. Then he held his guitar like a weapon and went for Azimio.

Chaos broke out between the football players and them. Coach Beiste held him back while Mr. Schue held Azimio. What took him by surprise was Sam Evan's picking up Rachel as she went all primal. Yelling and kicking, like she was gonna take down one of those beefy football guys. It was kinda hot.

Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue finally got the foot ball players out of the room. Once they were gone and every started to calm down Rachel screamed at same. "Let go already!" Sam, poor dude, looked scared and shocked. He let go of Rachel to go to Quinn. Rachel looked up at Puck and he had no idea what she was looking at him for. If she wanted him to punch out the football players he would. But she didn't say anything.

Rachel had grown alot in the last year, just like he had. He took noticed. She didn't storm out when things didn't go her way. She stayed and did her best to work it out. So when she ran out of the choir room in tears he had no idea what happened. Mr. Schue saw this as a good time to end glee club for the day. As everyone left he was putting his guitar in it's case. With a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Midget speaks through music. Why do you think she picked that song specifically to sing with you, you moron?" His head shot up to see a very bored and annoyed looking Santana. She didn't wait for him to put the pieces together, she just spoke her peace and left.

Rachel did speak through music. Wasn't that the whole point of the duet, to show Finn what he was missing. Wait ... that's not what the song said. It wasn't a revenge song, a love song or a song about regret. It was about needing someone when you're at your lowest point.

Oh shit. How the fuck did he miss that! She was telling him that she needed him. She may had started the song looking at Finn, but not two verses in she was singing to him. She still thought about him, them. Crap! How did he miss her cry for him?

Once his mind realized what had happened he booked it out of the choir room. In the parking lot he noticed almost all the cars were gone, along with Rachel's. He jumped into his beat up pick up and floored it to Rachel's house. He remember the way to the Berry house from when they dated. When he got there he was relieved to see her pink little Prius in the drive way and her father's cars not there. She was home alone, prefect.

He had noticed that the Berry's kept a key under the fake rock like no one would guess it would be there. He got out of his truck, took his guitar out of the case and headed to her house. Using the key, he snuck in quietly. As he walked through the house he thought about how he'd make this up to her. The prefect idea came to mind when he reached her door.

He didn't opened her door, he just stood outside of it and started playing his guitar. He had learned the song a little while ago. As he played he sang what he wanted to tell her.

I know its not your fault, but I'm a locked door  
Anytime I'm a mess by someone before  
And I wish that I, I could find a key  
To unlock all the things that you want us to be  
Let me open up and start again

I said I need you,  
I need you to understand, you, you, you  
I need you to understand, you, you, you

Call up the locksmith,  
Tell him we need him quick  
We've got a million keys?  
None of them seem to fit

He was purposely leaving out parts of the song that didn't say what he wanted to tell her.

I'm thinking now's the time,  
Maybe its time to go, if I gave you my heart, be gentle,  
I'm tired of laying low, lets give the world a show  
And when you know, you know,  
And when you know, you know, you know  
And when you know, you know, you know, you know

He watched as Rachel opened the door. Tears still gleaming in her eyes but she was smiling so he continued.

I said I need you,  
I need you to understand, you, you, you  
I need you to understand  
I need you  
I need you, you, you

He put the guitar down and looked at her. Hoping he'd understand what he did. When her lips suddenly crashed against his he knew she understood. She was what he needed.


End file.
